Take A Bow
by Clover 33
Summary: Song fic featuring Madonna's Take A Bow and the one and only Spot Conlon. My first fanfic, so please review. Spot has always had feelings for Kitten, but can he put away his pride to be with her? One shot.


**Hello everyone, welcome to my first Newsie Fanfic! I have always wanted to write one as I am a huge fan and as I was sitting in my car the song came on and thoughts just came flowing into my head. Read and Review please, I was thinking of making Kitten a reoccurring character or taking this story to a longer level but I'd like to know if it would make it out there in the world of fan fiction.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters featured in the movie, I have only created Kitten and Angel to add to the mix.**

**The song is "Take a Bow" by Madonna….. don't own that either.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here  
There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd**_

Kitten stood at the side of the stage after her show looking out onto the crowd at Irving Hall. Looking out she could finally see the room without the lights blinding her and saw that Angel was right when she said it would be a busy night tonight. Of course it was always a busy night when the Newsies decided to pop in.

As she searched through the crowd letting her eyes fall on all the familiar Manhattan boys she had grown so close to over the years. She let out a small laugh when she saw Race chasing after Blink who had one of his cigars in his mouth, trying to light it as he dodged around the tables. Her eyes next landed on Jack Kelly who was sitting in a corner with Sarah, a twinge of jealousy hit Kitten as she saw the love radiate off of the couple, Jack brushing back one of Sarah's curls behind her ear as Sarah looked to him with such adoration. Kitten wished she had that.

A gasp escaped her lips when her eyes landed on the reason she didn't. A storm of steely blue stared right back at her, boring into her, daring her to break her stare. There was no one else in the entire hall but them for that moment. Two eyes finding their familiar counterpart across the room. Painfully Kitten broke the contact between them turning over to where her friend and co-worker Angel was standing.

"I didn't know Brooklyn was coming tonight."

_**Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around no one around  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
One lonely star you don't know who you are**_

Kitten walked across the hall, graciously accepting compliments from unfamiliar faces who had just seen her sing for the first time, and sharing jokes with the regulars. She soon found that her feet had inadvertently brought her exactly where her mind did not want her to go. She stood next to a table full of boys playing poker. Mixed in the crowd was Jack with Sarah sitting closely by him, as always, watching his hand. Race was making outrageous bets, and only Davey looked unsure whether to call or fold. But there sitting next to Blink was the reason her heart was beating a mile a minute, Spot Conlon.

"They're you'se are Kitten, we didn' think you'se was gonna make it ovah heah" Race spoke as he saw her standing near the table making her jump out of surprise. She had forgotten they were all here. "Come sit with us doll, let us show you'se how pokah is done." All the boys in the table mumbled an agree as they continued to play out there hands. Kitten made the mistake of looking at him, she was surprised so see her was already looking her way, but not surprised to see his eyes were void of any expression. Of course they had to be, no one else had known what went on between them.

Flash Back

"_You'se was beautiful tonight gorgeous."_

_A small smile played on Kittens lips as she heard the voice behind her. "You have to say that." She said as she turned around towards the approaching figure. Within minutes she felt herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms, resting her head on the shoulder as his hand idly played with her hair on her back._

"_Now, now, doll. I'se don't have to say anything. I'se wanted to say those things to you. For a long time, and now I'se can"_

_Kitten smiled as Spot's hands found the sides of her face and brought it towards his for a kiss, the perfect kiss, as always._

End Flash Back

"Not tonight boys, I've got some things I have to do." Kitten said snapping back from her thoughts. She nodded her head and walked away from the table full of mumbled 'goodbyes' as they went on with their night. She almost stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a strong voice say "Fold" and the scraping of a chair across the floor. But she didn't turn around. She couldn't turn around, everytime she saw him it broke her heart all over again.

_**I've always been in love with you always with you  
I guess you've always known it's true you know it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye**_

_Flash back_

_A young girl with mahogany curls bouncing under a cap was chasing after a group of boys, holding up a handful of newspapers. "Give them back! Those are my papers! I need to sell them so I can eat tonight." She only heard laughter in response as she ran on and the tears welled up in her emerald eyes. _

"_Stop" A strong voice from ahead commanded. She looked up to see her leader Jack Kelley talking to an unfamiliar newsie. She was surprised as she realized it was the new boy who had spoken. Though small in stature it was clear to see his strength, his command stopped the boys in their tracks. "Give 'em back." He continued and the leader of the group turned around reaching an arm full of papers to give the girl._

"_Heah Kitten, hold on to 'em tightah next time." The boy said with laughter in his voice._

_Kitten grabbed the papers out of his hands and pushed him as hard as she could on his shoulder "Why do you have to be such a jerk, Race?" She said to him and turned to walk away. As she started to turn she was stopped as she looked over to the boy who had helped her._

"_Kitten, huh?" He said as he looked her over. Kitten could only nod in response, trapped in his eyes. The boy smirked at her and nodded back "Suits you." He then turned and started walking back towards Brooklyn, all she could do was watch and feel her heart beat._

End Flash Back

"Kitten, you gonna go on again?" Angel said snapping her back to her reality. Kitten shook the tears from her eyes and responded.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home. Angel nodded to her friends sadly. She was the only other person who knew about Kitten and Spot, secretly seeing each other. She watched as Kitten fell in love, and she watched as Kitten realized it could never last. Angel knew it would be best for her friend to just go.

_**Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart breaking my heart  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown**_

Kitten said goodbye to Angel and the barkeep, and a few of the regulars as she passed by them. She started her walk home sighing and looking up towards the sky. She realized there were so many stars out that night. She lost herself in them and didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Flash Back

_Kitten walked around the hall trying to avoid the advances from Henry, a regular who always came to watch her sing. He was harmless enough, but did get bold after a few drinks. Kitten laughed as he leaned over to tell her a joke and touch her arm and fell right off his chair. She shook her head and helped him up, but stopped half way as she looked over and saw Spot, her Spot, across the hall laughing coldly with a redhead who was falling out of her dress on his lap. Kitten swallowed and walked quickly past Angel who looked over to see what was upsetting her friend. Angel shook her head in disapproval and went back to serving drinks to a table. She looked up again to see Spot had noticed Kitten's exit and stood up abruptly, leaving the redhead on the floor and walking towards the back exit where Kitten had left._

_Spot walked out to see Kitten with her delicate hands on the railing, hands that weren't made for selling papes. The reason why he had asked Jack years earlier to call in a favor from Medda and get Kitten a job, she was beautiful and had an amazing talent to match. It didn't take much to convince Medda, leaving Spot proud. Ever sense he met Kitten he felt the need to take care of her. But he always knew she was far too delicate to everlive permanently in his world._

"_Baby, whats wrong?" He asked as he approached her wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. Kitten shook him off and avoided turning around._

"_You know what's wrong. Why do you do that?" She asked finally meeting his gaze then quickly looking away._

"_It doesn't mean anythin'. Not like you'se do." Spot tried to make her understand, his usually cold eyes pleading with her to just let it go, to just let it be. She shook her head and he knew he wasn't going to win this battle._

"_That's what makes it worse, Spot." Kitten inhaled deeply and blinked a few tears away, but some managed to slip out anyway as she gained courage to do what she had to do next. "I cant do this anymore Spot, you hide me. You hide me but you can be seen with those girls? I don't get it. You tell me you care for me but you don't show it unless no one is around. Be with me Spot, be with me out in the open like it should be. Or don't be with me at all." Kitten looked at him waiting for a response._

"_I cant." Two words. Two words were enough to shatter her heart completely. As she turned and walked away she had to break into a run so he wouldn't see her cry._

End Flash Back

_**I've always been in love with you always with you  
I guess you've always known it's true you know it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye**_

_**  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played role that you played  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
One lonely star and you don't know who you are  
**_

Like that she had ended it that night. She spent the whole night crying to Angel, and now months later she still finds it hard to breath, or catches herself with tears in her eyes. She has come to realize there is just no getting over Spot Conlon.

Spot watched as she walked ahead of him, staring at the stars but he knew her thoughts were miles away. He had studied her for so long he could read her face. It saddened him all the more he could be so close to someone and not be with them. He knew he broke her heart, he had broken his own. But neither one of them could go back on it. So he stood in the shadows, ever watchful of her, stunned as always by her beauty as the night sky illuminated her.

Flash Back

"_What evah happened with you'se an' Kitten." Race asked one day as Jack and him were accompanying Spot to Brooklyn for an upcoming poker game._

_Spot looked up quickly at this, shocked by the question. "I'se don't know what you mean." He recovered quickly._

"_Come on, Spot. There are jus' some things you'se cant hide. Well, you'se can hide them but she can't. We knew she liked ya, the way she looks at you. But much to our sahprise… we caught you'se lookin' back" Jack stated shaking his head at his friend._

"_So's why oh why, Spot, does my deah friend Kitten cry at night?" Race added looking sideways as Spot walked next to him._

"_She belongs somewheah bettah." Spot stated, by his tone they knew it was the end of the discussion. They couldn't argue with that anyways and walked on in silence across the bridge._

End Flash Back

_**I've always been in love with you always with you  
I guess you've always known it's true you know it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye**_

All the world is a stage world is a stage  
And everyone has their part has their part  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
You'd break, you'd break, you'd break  
You'd break my heart

"Kitten" The voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and wished she hadn't heard it, but at the same time was thankful that she had. She picked a spot on the ground to focus on and refused to turn around. Planting her feet, she couldn't play into his game anymore. "Turn around." The voice was closer now.

Flash Back

"_Be careful" Angel said gently to her friend as she bounced around the dressing room helping her prepare for the show. _

"_Don't worry yourself so much." Kitten said with a small smile, she had just confessed her secret meetings with Spot, and her ever growing feelings for the strong Brooklyn leader. _

"_I'm just saying, you've known him for how many years? You've seen it all, you should know better." Angel threw her hands up in the air at her friend's reproachful look. "Ok, Ok, maybe you'll be the girl. He has known you for a long time. I'm just worried, you know."_

_Kitten nodded and looked on as Angel went back to work, scurrying around to find all the accessories. Angel had voiced her unspoken fears._

End Flash Back

"What do you want, Spot?" Kitten said still standing her ground. Refusing to look at him, to even move her feet to his direction. She knew that once she started moving her feet it would be difficult for them to stop. She heard him sigh as he walked around so she'd be facing him. He stood in front of her and lifted his hand so his fingers rested under her chin, gently lifting her face until her eyes met his. He had always found her eyes so intriguing, so deply emerald they were almost a new shade of green. He could have spent the rest of his life looking into those eyes, if the situation were different.

"Spot, what do you want?" Kitten repeated snapping him back to the present moment. He could tell she was putting on her best brave front. They had barely spoken in months, since that night she turned and walked away from him. He was almost fooled at how nonchalant she was playing, except for the slight tremble of emotion underneath her voice.

"I'se thought we could talk. We were friends once ya know. Befoah all this. Cant we at least go back to that?" He asked her, not daring to look away.

Kitten shook her head sadly, her curls dancing around her face with the slight wind in the air and the motion of her head. "No Spot. I cant just be friends with you. I cant put all my feelings aside and pretend like there's nothing there. Maybe it doesn't mean anything to you anymore, but it all still means the world to me." With that Kitten put a hand on Spot's arm, gently pulling his fingers away from her face. She cocker her head to the side and with a sad smile turned to walk once again.

Spot knew that was it. There was nothing left he could do to keep her in his life in a safe way. He always knew they would part ways some day, she was just too good for this life. He spent nights dreading the day it would come, but never letting on. It would be dangerous if people knew she was his weakness, too dangerous for her. This was best. He turned to walk back to Irving Hall, wanting to tell his boys he just might go back to Brooklyn early.

"Why, Spot? Why?" He turned his head to the side at Kittens question. He saw her standing down the street, tears streaming down her face. Her brave front had crumbled and the sight of her almost broke his heart all over again. "Why couldn't you just be with me? Why can't you love me?"

_**  
I've always been in love with you  
I've always been in love with you  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
**_  
Spot moved to step closer to her, but stopped himself. It took all he could to stop himself. But he had to, he wouldn't let his life ruin her. "Don't you'se see Kitten, you'se don't belong heah. You'se gonna do bettah with you're life."

"What if I don't want better?" Kitten asked and moved forward, feeling more and more brave. She stopped right in front of him. "I like my life just the way it is. I don't need to go off and do important things, or move away, I like it here. This is my only home."

"I need you'se to be safe, Kitten. I need that." Spot said cupping her cheek with his hand. Kitten leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "Listen to me now 'cuz I aint nevah gonna repeat this." Kitten opened her eyes and looked up, waiting for his next words.

"I'se always loved you. I'se always will. But I cant nevah let you be with me, I cant evah risk you'se getting hurt because of me. I'd nevah forgive myself." He rubber her cheek gently with his thumb and wiped away the stray tears that fell out of her eyes. She placed her hand over his for a second and nodded her head slowly. It was something, it was closure.

After a few moments Kitten turned again to walk back to the apartment. Spot Conlon had made up his mind, and that was going to have to be that. But she couldn't help but smile as she walked, he had also made up his mind that he loved her. All of New York knew that once Spot Conlon made up his mind about something, it was just about set in stone. Maybe someday he would decide he just couldn't be with out her. She could wait. Spot Conlon, after all, was very hard to get over. Very hard indeed.

Kitten walked on to the apartment she rented a few doors down from the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. She was comforted by the steady footsteps that were keeping pace a distance behind her as she walked. He would always be there somewhere, behind her.

_**  
Say good-bye bye bye, say good-bye  
Say good-bye**_


End file.
